Shadow of the Ninja
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: Peace has returned for a year in Ninjago. All is good in Ninjago until an ancient and mysterious enemy returns to Ninjago. In order to stop this new foe, new elemental masters must be discovered. While the ninjas expect more men to join them, it turns out that the new masters are female.
1. An Attack

**Story takes place after Rebuilding Zane**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

A year has passed ever since Zane defeated the Overlord and big things have happened. First off, Zane survived the battle and was inside the Digiverse so the ninjas, Nya, Cyrus Borg, and PIXAL did everything to bring him back. Eventually they did, but Cryptor also returned with new nindroids at his control. However, Zane was able to defeat him and ever since, Ninjago was at a state of peace.

During the nindroid invasion, Cyrus also lost the use of his arms and now resigns in a new chair that moves on his thoughts. Perhaps the biggest change was PIXAL returning with the ninjas to Sensei Wu's new monestary. With her having Zane's old power source, it increased her fighting abilities. With Zane and the others training her, PIXAL has become a great fighter.

Although Ninjago is at peace now, danger still lurks in the shadows. Sure, every now and then some crime happens or crimmals try to do something, but they're all stoped by the ninjas or the police. Everyday the ninjas train, because they never know if evil will ever strike...

**Kai's POV**

I can't believe they're making me get the milk. Me. The red ninja of fire reduce to getting cow juice! Zane just needed to have milk for dinner tonight. Let's not send Jay or anybody. Sigh. I was once a ninja, then a teacher, back to a ninja, and now I'm getting milk. Sooner or later we'll be dancing. Oh wait a minute, we already did that.

I finally make it to a pharmacy and get Zane's special milk. I walk up to the counter and reach in my pocket for the money.

"Is that all." The cashier asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

You see I have on thing there. Just scan it.

"That'll be $2.50." The cashier told me.

"For a gallon of milk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. This isn't a grocery store, man." He said rudely.

"Alright here." I said as I gave him exact change.

"Thank you. Come again." He said as I was leaving.

"Doubt it." I said as I left.

I always get the last word.

I remember a time when me and my brothers fought skeletons, snakes, stones, and robots. Now here I am running errands. No one even seems to know who I am as I walk by them. Inside my pocket I feel my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Kai. Did you get the milk?" Nya asked.

"Yes. Tell Zane he can start dinner now." I told her.

"You're not still mad because Cole threw down rock are you?" Nya asked.

I know my sister well enough to know she's smirking right now.

"He was gonna throw down paper and you know it." I spoke into the phone.

She laughs as I stop and wait for the bus.

"How long until you're home?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Five minutes." I shrugged my shoulders.

From on top a building someone fired an arrow right at me. I don't know if they missed or if it was their target, because the arrow went straight through my gallon of milk. The milk spilled everywhere as the arrow got stuck in the ground. On the fletching of the arrow, a wire was attached to it.

"What in the hell..." I whispered as I turned my head.

The next thing I see are a pair of feet coming my way. I should've been quick enough to dodge them, but I wasn't and they kicked me right in my face. I landed hard on the street and quickly jumped out of the way from an oncoming car. I look at my attacker as Nya is still on the phone.

"Kai?" She asksed worriedly.

"Make that ten minutes." I said as I hung up.

My attacker looks like something out of a comic book. He's wearing all black from head to toe. Shurikens, throwing knifes, smoke pellets, bombs, and a katana are his weapons of choice. A mask with a white skull on it covers his face. Judging by his appearance I'm guessing he's an assassin.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said.

Nailed it.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you're working for, but clearly thay sent you to a total beatdown." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

I barely saw him move as he pulled out a small throwing knife and...you know, threw it.

I look down at my left arm and see the knife deep in my skin. I then see my blood escape my body. I look up to see the assassin fly right at me with his foot coming my way. I dodged it this time and moved to the left. I hear another car honk at me and I jump in the air to avoid it. Not only do I have to worry about this guy, I've also got to worry about someone hitting me.

The assassin runs up to me. He throws a punch and I duck. He throws another and I dodge it. He throws one more and I catch his fist. Then I punch him in his face with my wounded arm. I let go and grunt in pain as more blood comes out. During my pain, the assassin doesn't hesitate to punch me. I'm unfocued enough to try to stop him so he keeps going.

"This is the most skilled warrior in Ninjago?" The assassin asked himself.

Did I hear him right? Most skilled?

"I must say: I'm not impressed." He finishes with another punch in my face.

OK, play times over.

I shake my head and avoid another punch. I duck under his arm and punch him in his ribs. As he grabs them I run behind him and put him in a headlock. I begin squeezeing his throat to make him pass out. This'll be over as soon as...What?

I don't get it. It only takes 11 pounds of pressure to collapse a windpipe. I'm using over 50 and he's not even flinching. He must be on some sorta drug.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

Something sharp found it's way inside my skin. I let go of my attacker and look at my side. There's a knife wound in my side with blood gushing out. How could he do that without me seeing?

On the assassin's elbow, I see a retractable blood stained blade.

"A retractable blade? That's just lazy." I tell him.

He turns around and starts to come my way. There's no more of what I can do tongiht. I see an oncoming semi truck and make my plan. I run towards my attacker, but before he does anything, I jump on top of him and then kick myself on top of the truck. I look down at the street and wave goodbye to him.

"So long, sucker!" I said.

Now I can focus on my body. Thanks to Lloyd giving back my fire powers, this should work. I remove my shirt and cause a flame to appear in my hands. I then grab my side and grit my teeth as the fire burns my skin. I hold it there for about 15 seconds and let go. I was able to close the wound and sto the bleeding. I put my shirt back on and take a look at my forearm and I still see tha blade in there.

I touch it and it doesn't move. It's in there deep. I take the end and pull with all my might and yell when the blade comes out of my skin. I then use my flames to close the wound as before. I sit down and relax as I take a look at the throwing knife he used. Pretty standard. A long, thin, silver, blade with a pointed tip and...what looks like a skull for a design on the other end. Better take it back to Sensei. I feel my phone vibrate again.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kai! Where are you? Are you alright?" My sister asked scared.

"I'm fine, Sis. I'm on my way home and tell Sensei to wait for me." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've got something he'll want to see." I said as I examined the blade.

Just then, another throwing knife was thrown. This time in my phone.

"K-Kai? What h-happened?" My sister said as the phone shut down.

I turn my head and see the assassin on a motorcycle. No doubt stolen.

"No one to save you. You're stuck with me." The assassin said.

I tuck his trowing knifes in my socks in case I need them later. This time, the assassin throws some shurikens at me. Because of Zane, I've had practice with them before.

Five come my way. I block two of them, catched one, dodged another, and flung the last one right at him. The shuriken hit his wheel and he lost control of the bike. The motorcycle fell on it's side and the assassin jumps right at me. Thinking quick, I punch him in the face and he falls on the street and begins to roll. I think he's done, but I'm wrong.

The assassin then fires a grappling hook from his right wrist.

"This guy's a walking weapon." I said in disbelief as the hook attached itself to the truck. I look back at him and burst out laughing. He's being flopped around like a fish out of water. I stop laughing when I see blades come out of his vambraces as he uses them to hold himself up. Spark fly everywhere as drivers behind him try their best to avoid the sparks.

"He's good." I started.

The assassin looks at me and I smirk.

"But I'm better." I finished as I snapped the wire from his wrist using his shuriken.

I think that's what he wanted, because he pushed himself off his forearm and landed on top the truck with me.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said.

"Heard you the first time." I said.

We fought again. I threw him punches and he blocked them with ease. He punched back and sometimes I wasn't so lucky. I don't know who this guy is, but he's strong and fast. He's clearly had more training than I have.

He blocks another punch I threw and this time punches me in my chest. I get sent back close to the actual truck and look up. That's when I see him jump at me. Thinking quick, I put my knees to my chest and waited until the assassin landed on my feet. With all my strength I kick him up back into the air where he hits a street light. As he comes back down I stand up and grab his neck and chest. With the last of the strength I have, I flipped him over my head where he landed on his.

"Take that!" I said out of breath.

He flips on his back and fires another grappling hook, missing me completely.

"You missed." I taunt.

He doesn't say anything as I realized I wasn't the target. I turn around and see his hook lodged in a building. I turn back around to see tha assassin grab my shirt. The next thing I noticed is that the both of us are flying above the streets of New Ninjago City.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he just throws me into a window.

I get up quickly and look around. A family sitting down to dinner is looking at me in horror. I turn my head as I hear more glass breaking. The assassin climbed in through the window and looked at me then at the family. I grabbed a kitchen knife. He ran over and grabed a child. The father ran up to punch him but got knocked down instead.

"Whoa whoa whoa! This is between you and me! Put her down!" I yelled.

The girl in his hands starts to cry along with the family begging him to let her go.

"Put her down!" I yelled again.

"Lay down your weapon." He said.

I threw the knife away from me.

"Put her down." I said.

"Kneel." He told me.

Not wanting the girl to get hurt I did as he told me to do. I got down on one knee and he dropped the girl. While she ran over to her family the assassin walked up to me. Very carefully, I reached inside my sock...

"How I love killing ninjas." The assassin said to himself as he was getting ready to grab his katana.

Before he did anything, I pulled out his throwing knifes from before and threw then at him. One got lodged in his eye while the other hit his face. I jumped up and punched him over and over again. To my left I could hear the family cheer me on.

I went for a kick in the neck, but he blocked it. I threw a punch, but he caught my fist and twisted it. I yelled again and he punched me hard.

I went flying right through the door and landed at the end of the hall. I must've hit the elevator button because I saw the numbers getting lower to my floor. I got up and saw the assassin walk out the door. He then pulled out two knives and ran my way. I ran towards him and we met in the middle.

He swung his blades and I avoided them. His attacks were becoming much aster because it was getting harder to avoid them. One blade them sliced through my cheek. He jabbed at me heading for my chest, but I caught his wrist and bent it back. He dropped the knife and I caught it.

I swung the knife at him, but he blocked the attacks with his. I then was able to stab his hand with the knife and he let go of his. It fell on the floor and I grabbed it. I tried to stab the assassin, but he caught my wrists. As I was pushin down, he was squeezing. He leaned in our heads and had a stare off. I was glarring at him with hatred and I couldn't tell what he was doing. The mask covered his entire face so I couldn't see his eyes. Make that eye becasue the knife was still in his left one. I hear the elvator ding and I head but him. He lets go of me and I dash to the door before it closes. I run inside and push the roof button repeatedly.

"Come on! Come on!" I say to myself.

I look up to see him running right at me. The door soon begins to close and I smile at this. The assassin then grabs a small bomb and throws it right at me. Thinking quick, I dropped the knifes and blasted fire at the bomb. The elevator doors close as the bomb goes off. I fall back against the wall and slide down it.

"I need help." I whispered.

Over the year of peace, Sensei taught us some new things. One being we can call for help using our thoughts. Since Zane has a sixth sense, all we have to do is focus hard enough and he will know what to do. I put the knives in my back pocket and then I sit locus postion on the floor and close my eyes.

"Zane. Hear me brother. I need help. Please find me." I whispered.

The elevator doors open and I walk out. I walk to the edge of the building and look over the side. The train tracks is what I see and I look to my left and to my right to see if any trains are oming. I see nothing.

Just then, a door bursted open. I turn my head to see the assassin standing there with burn marks. This guy can't be human!

We start to circle each other. I stop when my back is at the elevator. I reach for the button, but a shuriken is thrown at the controls. I look up at him.

"No where to hide now." He said.

From under his vambraces, two blades conected to chains fall out. The chains are about five feet long, but what do I know.

"Dude, how do you fit those in there?" I asked seriously.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he swings the chains. I'm not fast enough to avoid them and they slashed across my chest. I'm in too much pain to avoid them again, so he does the same thing over and over again. It feels like he's drawing something on my chest, but I'm to week to noticed. He then stops. I look at my chest and it doesn't look that bad. Just my clothes are ruined and I probably have scars now.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts..." The assassin starts.

"...Has sentenced me to death. I heard you the first time." I said annoyed.

I start to run at him with full speed. He tries to ready his chains again, but it's too late. I tackled into him and grabbed his two knives from before. I then stabbed him in the back and held on to him as we fell off the building. I look down and see the train tracks coming right at us. Only then do I hear a train whistle.

My thoughts stopped as the assassin threw his chains at the building. They both got stuck in there and we came to a sudden stop.

He dangled in the air while I flipped over him from the stop. Using my badass ninja skills, I take the blades out of his back, flip around, and grab his arms.

"You're coming with me." I said as I cut the chains with his knives.

Both of us then fall again as we get closer to thre tracks. But instead of us landing on them, we landed on the train instead.

I'm so weak. I can barely move. I turn my head to see the assassin standing up!

He twists and turns his body as I hear his bones crack. This...thing got ran over by cars, a knife in the eye, blew up, two knives in the back and then fell on top of a train. Sure, I mean I got worse than that but I can barely move. This guy is standing up like no big deal.

I get up and prop myself as well. The assassin run towards me and throws punches. I do my best to avoid them, but it's not enough. I throw my punches and the same thing happens to him. I need a weapon.

He then punches me and I fall close to the edge. I look down and see a pole attached to the train.

"Bingo." I said to myself.

I pulled on it with all my might and it broke off. I got up and smirked as I twirled the pole around in my hands with skill.

"You're move." I smikred at him.

The assassin didn't say anything. He only looked at my face as I saw blades come out of his vambraces.

"Oh great." I said.

He ran up to me and I gripped my pol tighter. His punches would be more deadlier now that blades were out.

I swung my pole, but he ducked to avoid it. He jabbed at my side, but I blocked the blades with my pole. I pushed him back, but he came running after me. I ran too and before he got to me, I stuck my pole on the train and lifted myself above him. I then flipped over the assassin and with my pole, I whacked him in the back. He stumbled forward a bit, but turned around. That's when I hit him in the head. I guess he was mad now, because he got off part of my pole. Then it hit me. An idea not the pole.

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked.

I started to spin my pole in my hands as he tried to stab me. I kept moving my pole like a boss to avoid him. Once he stopped I think I saw his eye widen.

Both ends of my pole were now pointed and sharp.

"Thank you." I joked.

I then jabbed at him but he dodged it. He slashed at me and I whacked his arm away. Very quickly, I then kicked him in the chest. He was about to fall over, but he caught himself before he did. With his legs bent I had to move fast. I ran and then jumped in the air. When I could reach, I shoved my pole right through his leg and through the train. Blood moved down the pole and down his leg as he looked at it. Not even a scream.

"What are you?" I aksed.

Again, he didn't say anything. He then punched me over the side of the train. Instead of falling off, I grabbed the edge of it and then kicked myself right trough the window. I got up to see the horror on people's faces.

"It wouldn't be New Ninjago City if ninjas didn't rain from the sky, am I right?" I joked.

"There is blood dripping everywhere." I heard a woman say.

I walked over to the blood and looked up. I saw the blood stained pole in the train and I smiled at it. A guard walked in the cart.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"There's a dangerous person on top of the train. I've got him trapped up there and hopefully he'll stay there. Can we move these people to other carts so they're not grossed out by the blood.?" I told the guard.

"Yes. I'll take care of it." The guard said.

"Thank you. Where's this train stopping at?" I asked.

"Uh First and Main." He told me.

"Call the police and tell them to meet us there." I said.

"OK." The guard said.

"Uh, Mr. Ninja." I heard a small boy ask.

I turn my head to him and he points up. I look up and see the pol moving upwards.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed the pole.

I pulled it back down, but he pulled it back up. During this, the guard was moving the people to another cart.

Our little game of tug of war went on for a minute. Both of us were pulling at the same time, but he stopped and I fell on the ground. Seeing the pole about to fall out, I kicked it back into place. I thought I had him, but he started to pull it back up.

"Alright, tough guy. Try this!" I said.

I heated the end of the pole in my hands and pulled it back down. When the pole was nice and orange with heat, I curved the end of it into a hook and let go. The assassin on top was moving it around. When he didn't feel me pulling on it, he pulled on the pole hard and the curve part now went into the bottom of his foot.

"Nice." I said.

I climbed back out the window and back on top. More blood was escaping his body now with his bleeding foot. I walked up to him.

"You're done." I told him.

Clearly he wasn't, because he slashed at me. I backed up to avoid and went back up to him. Again, he tried to hit me. Eventually he did and I fell on the floor.

""Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said for the fourth time.

I was about to say something, but instead I flattened my body out. The assasin looked at me confused and then turned his head. There he saw a low tunnel coming up.

I blink and when I open my eyes, I'm covered in darkness. I hear flesh tearing and bones breaking as something wet splatters across my face. I can only imagine it's blood. I don't know what happened because it's too dark. I try to make a flame, but I'm too weak. So I sit in the darkness and wait.

About two minutes later the train comes out of the tunnel. We soon come to a complete stop. I look around and see no one else on the train with me. I turn my head and see police cars, ambulances, and the news waiting at the train stop. I lift my head up to see anything else and I almost puked.

In front of me I see the severed leg of the assassin, still standing up right thanks to the pole. I lay my head back down and look towards the sky. I was complaining about life being to boring when I walked into the city. Now I wish I could teach again. As my eyes begin to close I see five people running along the roof tops getting closer to me.

"Guys." I said weakly.

With that, I closed my eyes.

**Whatcha think? You excited for more?**

**R&R**


	2. The Enemy

**This story had a great start. Thanks to HailsStorm, wolfy9114, nindroidzane, ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest), DeliciouslyDangerous1, AwesomeAuthor13, and Guest for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Masters of Spinjitzu**

**Kai's POV**

What the hell happened?

"He looks really bad." Jay said.

Jay? Is that you?

"Maybe we should put his hand in warm water." Cole laughed.

"I don't believe that would work. If anything it will cause him to wet himself." Zane said.

Cole and Zane.

"Zane, it was a joke." Nya said.

"Oh. Hold on...Ha! Nice one Cole." Zane said.

I hear something flip open and then hands smackig each other. I'm guessing Zane turned on his funny swich and then high fived Cole. I got to wake up. My eyes creak open some and I see the light.

"Put on some music." Jay said.

I barely see him reach in his pocket and pull out his phone. He pushes on the screen and I soon hear Weekend Whip by the Fold, my favorite song and band.

"What is that supposed to do?" PIXAL asked.

"He likes this song." Jay said

He then sings along to the lyrics.

"Guys look. He's awake." Nya said happy.

My eyes opened all the way and I see my firends all gathered around me.

"You can stop with the water now, Cole." Zane said.

"Aw man." Cole said.

"What happened?" I asked.

I look at my body and I see I have a few stitches, bandages everywhere, and I'm wearing on of those hospital gowns.

"We found you on the train covered in blood." PIXAL said.

"We took you to the ambulance and they brought you here." Zane told me.

"Did you get the milk?" Jay asked.

"Jay." Cole said.

"What? I'm hungry." Jay said.

"Kai what's the last thing you remember?" Nya asked.

"I actually remember all that happened. Where's Sensei?" I said.

"I'm here." Sensei said as he walked in the room. "Good to see you are OK. How do you feel?"

"Like hell, but I'll be OK." I said with a smile.

"You are lucky we found you in time, Kai. If you hadn't contacted me the way Sensei taught us, you may have died." Zane said.

"Way to lighten the mood, Zane." Jay said.

"Kai, can you tell us what happened?' PIXAL asked.

"Yeah. It started out when I stoped at the bus stop..." I started.

I told them everything about my mysterious attacker. Everything I did and everything he did. I described what he looked like and told them about his weapons of choice. Everyone was shocked to hear about my night. Probably the most shocked was Sensei. He was so pale when I ended my story.

**Sensei's POV**

Kai just told us about his experience with his assassin. I never thought that they would return to Ninjago. I was deep in thought because I hear my student's call my name.

"Sensei?" Kai asked.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded.

"Kai...You said he had a skull on his mask?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah, painted white. The only color on his suit." He told me.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked again.

"He didn't talk much, but he did repaet a line a few times." Kai said.

"What was it?" I asked.

Maybe it's just a random act of violence. There's no possible chance that this could be...

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." Kai said.

I lose my balance and stumble in the room. Before I fall on the ground, Cole catches me and lifts me back up.

"You OK, Sensei?" He asked me.

"The Society of Ghosts. This isn't possible." I said to myself.

"I thought the society was just a myth?" Zane said.

"You've heard of them?" PIXAL asked.

"Beware the Society of Ghosts, that watches all the time, ruling Ninjago from a darkened place, behind granite and slime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send The Shadow for your head." Zane said their old nursey rhyme.

"What's that, a haiku?" Jay asked.

"It is the Society's nursey rhyme. Used to frightend people in an ancient time." I told him.

"Slow down. Who are they and what do they want with Kai?" Cole asked.

"Like Zane said, their just a myth. Or at least they were." I started.

"Sensei?" Kai asked with concern.

"After my father defeated the Overlord, Ninjago was at a state of peace and the people were happy. That is, except for a group of people known as the Society of Ghosts. They were followers of the Overlord and loved evil and all that it repesents. They tried their best to take over the planet for their fallen master, but they were stoped by the ninjas of that time. Knowing they are not fighters, the Society created an elixir that could bring heal any injury. Instead of using it on themselves, they gave it to fallen warriors. These warriors were soon given the strength, speed, and skill to defeat all who stood in the society's way. The greatest of them was a man named Ra's Noonien Vandal. It is said he took down an entire army with just his hands. With this elixir, the warriors, or Shadows as the society calls them, had advance healing powers. Eventually, my father and the Ninja of Light were able to defeat them all. However, the Shadows were all stolen and no one knows what happened to them." I explained to my students.

"I guess not all were defeated." Nya said.

"Or a new Society has been formed." Cole said.

"Both are possible." I said.

"Do you think the Shadows have returned or could it be a new elixir was made?" Zane asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be either. Kai, at any moment did the Shadow make any marks on you? Perhaps in a specific design?" I asked.

"He made a few scratches on my chest, but I could see that well." Kai told me.

"Let me see." I said.

Kai sat up slowly and then moved his arms through the gown's arm holes. He then pulled the gown slowly down his chest. When his entire torso was shown, we all gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kai asked worried.

Jay holds up a mirror and Kai gasps as well.

On his torso, the Shadow made a design of a skull on Kai using his blades.

"What does this mean?" PIXAL asked.

"A warning. They find the most skilled warrior there is and attack him or her. Near the end of the battle, this mark is made somewhere on the body of the most skilled warrior. It is to tell people that a new Shadow is born." I explained.

"Hear that? Most skilled." Kai smirks.

"This is no joke, Kai. If you died, the Society would've brought you back to life and make you a new Shadow. They could've attacked either of you. But you were alone so that must explain it." I said.

"Calm down, Sensei. No one is killing anybody. We can stop these guys." Jay said.

"Jay right. We faced the Overlord twice already so these guys can't be too hard." Nya adds.

They make a valid point. I relax a bit and agree.

"Maybe you're right. But we must be prepared and ready for anything." I tell my students.

"Yes Sensei." They said together.

"Does anybody know what happened to the Shadow?" Kai asked.

"They went up and down the train tracks and follwed the blood trail, but found nothing." PIXAL said.

"He's missing a leg. AHe couldn't have gone far." Cole said.

**Shadow's POV**

"Master's, I have returned." I adressed my masters.

They all sit above me and stare down at me. Their black cloaks cover their bodies, while their hoods cover their face.

"Did you find the red ninja?" One of my masters asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you make the mark?" ANother asked.

"Yes, masters. But he got away. Forgive me." I lowered my head.

"That would explain you leg." Another said.

"This world is far too new to me." I said.

"It doesn't matter. The people wn't know what to do with it anyway." My king said.

The leader of the Society was our King. He sat in the middle of his brothers and sisters and wore no hood to hide his face. He was a middle aged old man with a scar going over his eye.

"Your higness, what do we do?" One of my masters asked.

"Princess Alayne." The king called his daughter.

The princess soons steps into the light. She also wore black clothing, but it wasn't a cloak. Instead she wore something more tighter than the others that showed her stomach. She also had a mask but it covered her mouth and showed her beautiful eyes. Or I mean eyes.

"Yes father?" She asked.

Her voice is like that of a goddess.

"You enjoy the Shadows, correct?" My king asked.

"I do. They are most...fascinating." She said as she looked at me.

I merely bow my head to hide from her beauty.

"Take this one and get him a new leg. He'll need for what I have in plan." The king said.

"Of course, father." The princess bowwed.

"Brothers and sisters. it won't be long until people now of our exsistence. We must be prepared." My king said.

The others agreed with him. They soon got up and disappeared in the darkness, leaving me and the princess. She soon made her way down to me and I bow my head to her again.

"You highness." I said.

"There's no need for that now. My father can't hear you." She said.

"With all do respect, my lady, I was trained to be a killer and to follow orders of the Society. That includes your father." I tell her.

She pulls down her mask and I see her smiling at me. Her lips are painted red and she has a light scarlet color on her cheeks. This is the first time I have ever seen her face.

"You are a great man." She smiles.

"Thank you." I thanked.

"Come. Let us get you a new leg." The princess said as she starts to leave.

I try my best to keep up, but I keep tripping. The princess sees me and turns back around. She wraps her arm in mine and helps me walk. I can only thank my masters for allowing us to wear these masks that cover our faces.

**Kai's POV**

A week latter I'm allowed to leave the hospital. As I leave the building I see my friends waiting for me on the Ultra Dragon. As soon as I get on, the dragon flies up in the air and makes it back to the monestary. The trip back home was filled with "Are you OKs" from my firends.

We all walk inside and see Sensei over looking his scrolls.

"Everything OK, Sensei?" I asked.

"Just doing some reading." He told me without looking up.

"While you were resting up, Sensei was searching for possible locations of the Society." Cole said.

"All were previous locations used before in the past." Zane said.

"So we were waiting for you so we could go find them." Jay said.

"Well I'm back. Let's go." I said enthused.

**I couldn't hold it in, so I gave you another chapter today. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but I was too excited to wait. Everyone seems to like this story. SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter one of them gets captured.**


	3. Searching

**Thanks to LucyBrick123, HailsStorm, RapidstarJ, and nindroidzane for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Sensei's POV**

I have marked five locations of the Society's possible hiedouts on a map of Ninjago. These hideouts were discovered long ago by brave explorers, like Clutch Powers. Evidence shows that the Soceity was at these locations. I always thought it was some joke, but one of my students was attacked by their warriors known as Shoadws, and I believe every word of what they said.

After my students bring Kai home from the hospital, he is more than willing to go out and search for these hideouts.

"In the past, many explorers believe they have found the location of the Soceity of Ghosts. I have marked these location on this map." I started.

"Only five?" Nya asked.

"Unfortuantly, yes. The Society have covered their tracks well over the years." I told her.

Just then, my nephew Lloyd walked in my monestary.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Uncle called me. Said he needs help finding the uh Gruop of Souls or something?" Lloyd said.

"The Society of Ghosts, yes." I correct him.

"Won't it take us all day to go to every location, Sensei?" PIXAL asked.

"It would. That is why we're spitting up." I told her.

"Do you believe that would be wise, Sensei. We don't know what could happen if we split up. The Society of Ghosts could send their Shadows after us." Zane said.

"I am aware of what could happen if we split up. That is why you'll be in teams of two and you'll have your weapons." I said.

"What are the teams?" Kai asked.

"Jay and Nya, you're a team." I said.

The two smiled at each other.

"Zane and PIXAL, you're a team." I told my android students.

They also smiled at each other.

"Kai and Lloyd, you two are a team." I said.

The two friends, fist-bumped I believe is what the kids call it.

"Cole, you'll go alone." I said.

While Cole nodded, one wasn't so calm about it.

"Why does Cole get to go alone?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he is the strongest of you all. He also will be going to the farthest location and he'll need the Ultra Dragon, so in a way, he's not alone." I told him.

"But I'm the Green Ninja." Lloyd whinned.

"Yes, you are. If you were still golden, I'd make you go alone." I told my nephew.

"Relax, kid. He'll be fine." Kai said.

"I have my reasons for my choices, Lloyd." I said.

"Fine." Lloyd sighed.

"Sensei, that is only four groups for four locations. What about the last one." Zane asked.

"I'll be going to that one...alone." I answered.

Before anyone can say anything, I cut them off.

"I am going to that one alone because I am more experienced than any of you. So I don't want any more questions. Understand?" I told them.

"Yes, Sensei." They said in unison.

"Alright then. Let's go." I said.

The ninjas walk outside in their groups. While Cole jumps on the dragon, the others stand there.

"What do we do?" Nya asked.

"Have you forgotten about this?" I asked while I push a button.

The Ultra Sonic Raider then drives up to the ninjas.

"Whoa I forgot about the tank!" Jay said excited.

"Dibs!" Kia and Lloyd shout together.

The two ran over to it and jump inside. Jay is not happy about this.

"Aw man." Jay whinned.

"Don't worry, Jay. Mr. Borg sent you a special gift." I smiled.

"Uh a gift?" Jay perks up.

I push another button and one of Mr. Borg's Thunder Raider drives up pulling a hover copter.

"Thank you Cyrus!" Jay yells in the sky.

Jay and Nya jump in the Thunder Riader while Zane and PIXAL take the hover copter.

"What about you, Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Do not worry about me. I've called Cyrus and he programmed the locations on you GPS." I started.

The lights on the vehicles turn on and show the ninja. A small screen lights up on the dragon's harness.

"Looks like you've got an upgrade, boy." Cole chuckles while he pets the dragon.

"Go ninja. And be careful. When you're done with searching come home and we'll report what you discovered later." I finished.

Cole, Zane and PIXAL take to the air, while Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Jay take the roads. I watch them all leave as I stand outside my monestary.

"Time for these old bones to get some moving." I said to myself.

I looked down at my map and headed east. Towards the Society's place of origin.

**Kai's POV**

"Alright, looks like we have to take a left up here." I told Lloyd.

"Got it." He said while turning.

We've been driving for hours now, but we're close to our destination, I can feel it.

"Alright and...stop." I said.

The Ultra Sonic Raider came to a complete stop.

"This is it?" Lloyd asked unsure.

"This is it." I told him.

We jumped out out of the tank. I always thought I would travel all across Ninjago if I became a ninja. How right I was. I'm not sure where we're at, but at least it's somewhere new. I wouldn't call it a dessert, but it's something like the Cave of Despair. Surounded by rocks, rocks, and...oh look rocks.

"There's nothing here. Uncle sent us on a wild goose chase." Lloyd said as he kicked a rock.

"Calm down, Lloyd. If Sensei thinks there's something here, then there's something here." I said walking around.

I searched the rocks and found nothing. I overlooked them and nothing. I kicked them and nothing.

"Did you find it yet?" Lloyd mocked.

"No, not yet, smart ass." I said.

I walked over to a large part of a wall. There a large rock sat up against it. I walked over to it and exammied it. This thing was pretty dusty. Dustier than the other rocks. Lloyd walked over to me.

"What you find. Oh a rock. For a second I thought we would never find it." Lloyd mocked.

"Why am I being punsihed. I already got attacked by a Shadow." I shook mmy head.

I started to rub the dust away. I then saw something carved onto it. I brushed the rest away and their I saw some kind of chicken scratch on it.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen this language before." Kai said.

"Here, let me see. Hm? Show...the symbol...and your...shadow may...die? Oh wait "enter". That last word's enter." Lloyd siad.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Have you met my mother?' Lloyd asked.

"Oh yeah." I said as I remembered that Misako spent her adult life learning everything.

"What symbol do you think they mean?" Lloyd asked.

I wasn't sure of what symbol they meant. Show the symbol and your shadow may enter. What symbol and how does my shadow...Wait that's it! I start to remove my ninja gi.

"Uh, Kai?" Lloyd said.

"Relax. I'm showing the symbol." I said as I took of my shirt.

On my chest was the skull design the Shadow made on me when he attacked me. I can only guess that this is the symbol. I stand in front of the rock and wait. The letters on the rock began to glow and the entire place begins to shake.

"Kai, what did you do?" Lloyd asked while we're shaking.

"I showed the symbol of the Shadows." I said.

The large rock then moved on it's own and showed it was covering a hole. The shaking stopped and I put my shirt back on. I take a few steps and poke my head in.

"Oh, see here we go." I said as I looked in.

In the hole was a staricase that lead down. Before we walked in, I grabbed a stick and lit it on fire.

"No way but down." I said as I walked in.

Lloyd followed after me.

We walked down the stairs until we found ourselves in an underground room. There we saw writing on the walls, weapons everywhere, and old clothing.

"Ugh smell that. That's the smell of dirty laudry wrapped up for centuries." Lloyd said as he covered his nose.

"Would you look at this place. The Society's definitely been here." I said looking around.

"Hey Kai look." Lloyd said.

What is it-" I started.

I turned around and a Shadow is right in front of me. I dropped the torch and punched him in his face.

"Ow!" Lloyd yelled.

"Wha-" I said.

The 'Shadow' took of his mask and revealed Lloyd.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I thought you were a Shadow." I said helping him up.

"I found this mask on the floor. It was just a prank." He told me.

"Yeah well, it's not funny. That thing tried to kill me." I said.

"Sorry." Lloyd appologized.

"It's cool. This place is too ancient to hold the Society. No one's been here for decades." I said giving the place on more look around.

"I guess your right. Now what?" Lloyd asked.

"Sensei said when we're done, head back home and report." I said.

Lloyd and I headed back to the stairs and walked back outside. When we got up there we jumped in the Ultra Sonic Raider and headed back home.

**Zane's POV**

PIXAL and I were on way to one of the five destinations that Sensei Wu had given us. With the use of the hover copter, we would arrive there very soon.

"Coming in on the location, Zane." PIXAL told me.

"Excellent." I said.

A minute later, we landed in a dense jungle. I have never been to this part of Ninjago before. Each and everyday it seems that me and my friends travel some where new. We exit our vehicle and proceed the rest of the way on foot. After walking for a short distance, PIXAL and I were standing in front of an ancient temple.

"Ladies first." I smiled at PIXAL.

She smiled back at me and headed towards the temple opening.

"Rather dark in there, Zane. Don't suppose you have a light?" PIXAL asked.

"I do. My head." I answered.

My head soon lit up and the darkness cleared up and we could finally see the path inside the temple. This time, I take the lead to light the way. We walk down the hallway for quite some time. There seems tobe no entrance to anything else in the temple. We soon find our way at the end of the hall.

"There's nothing here." PIXAL said.

"I'm not so sure about that, PIXAL. In my years of a ninja I know looks can be decieving." I said as I overlooked the wall.

"I don't mean to question your logic, Zane, but don't you think that the Society may have made a few false hideouts to throw people off their trails." She said as she came up to the wall.

PIXAL then kicked the bottom of the wall when she finished her sentence. I could hear something on the other side.

"Wait, PIXAL, did you hear that?" I asked.

"I think I did." She said.

"Kick it again." I said.

She did and cracks formed. The sound was hollow which meant something had to be on the other side. With Lloyd giving back our powers, I touch the wall with one hand and freeze it solid. When it's frozen, I give the structure a good punch and it comes crumbling down.

"It's possible that the Society could have made false hideouts, PIXAL, but this isn't one." I smiled.

We walked in the hidden room. We reached the middle of it and stood in place. We then scanned the entire room with our eyes. There wasn't much here to report back to. Or so I thought.

"Zane come look at this." I heard PIXAL say.

I walked over to her and she found she had a scroll in her hand. Unlike everything else that was covered with dust and cob webs, this scroll looked like it was just written. It must've been preserved all these year. PIXAL opens it up and it is written in a language I have never seen before.

"Can you make it out?" PIXAL asked me.

"No. I have never seen this language before. But I believe I know someone who can." I said.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else worth taking back with us." PIXAL said giving the room one more look.

"I agree. Hopefully the others will have better luck than us." I said as we made our way to the exit.

**Jay's POV**

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost, Jay." Nya laughed.

We left sometime this morning and it's already past five. After one more time of asking Nya she tells me we're there.

"You think the society would have some hideout like in a desert, or the ocean." Nya said jumping out of the truck.

"Yeah. The last thing I'd expect would be a small village." I said as I took a look around.

The location Sensei sent us brought us to a small fishing village, Merriam. **(A/N: Which is a city in Kansas. Look it up!)**

"Ever been to Merriam before, Nya?" I asked.

"No I haven't. How bout you?" She asked me.

"Yeah with my grandfather. We would come up here to fish every summer." I told her.

"Oh, that sounds nice." She smiled.

"Not really, it was horrible. I'm an inventor, not a fisher." I told her.

Nya gave a small laugh and we walked in the village. The smell of fish would really get to you once you got past the gate.

"Whoo, that's strong." Nya said as she grabbed her nose.

"Yeah, this place never changes." I said as I smelled the air thinking about those summer days.

We walked down the village and headed to our destination. Along the way, people in their markets would try to sell us their fish.

"Fish! I got fish here!"

"Behold the dragon fish! The only fish with fangs in all of Ninjago!"

"Hey, city dwellers, you ever seen a fishing pole? Well look at this!"

"I've got worms! You won't catch Jack without worms!"

On and on they'd yell while we walked past them.

"OK, Jay, here it is." Nya said as we stopped outside a small building.

I opened the door all this guy sold was fishing lures.

"Welcome, outsiders. You're right on time." He said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"We're not here for lures. We're here on other business." Nya said.

"Ah yes. The Society of Ghosts no doubt." He said with a smile.

Both of us stop dead in our tracks.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I make it my business to know, Jay. This was once one of their meeting places, but after the First Spinjitzu Master defeated them, I turned it into my home and store." He told us.

This guys is really freaking us out!

"Did you call me Jay?' I asked.

"That's your name right? Or our we in the timeline when your parents were going to name you Jazlynn if you were a girl?" He asked me.

I nearly puked! No one knows about that but me and my family.

"H-How do you know that?" Nya aksed.

"I told you, I make it my business to know. You see, his parents were expecting a girl and already had a name picked out, but when it was a boy that was born on July 17th they decided to drop the Z, L, and two Ns and named his Jay instead. How's that am I in the ball park?" He asked me with a smile.

We just stand there with horror in our eyes.

"In different timelines, you were going to be a girl, but that never happened...Jazlynn." He said.

And with that said, I fainted on the floor.

**Cole's POV**

After flying all day with the Ultra Dragon, we finally made our way to an old temple in the mountains. I jump off and look around. The entrance to the temple is covered with fallen rocks.

"Rocks won't stop me." I said.

Before I made my way over to the door, the dragons beat me to it. They had started to dig and push away the rocks. When they stopped the entrance was destroyed and a larger hole was made. I thing they did it so they could come in with me. They were all looking at me and waiting.

"I could've done that you know." I told them.

Rocky lowered his head and licked me. We made our way inside and took a look around. It was so dark it made my gi look like a lighthouse.

"Hey Flame, a little help?" I asked.

I think I saw Flame give a nod before he saw blasted fire in the air. I think dragons can see in the dark, because Flame shot a huge chandelier. All the candles on it got hit and it lit the entire room up.

"Nice shot." I smiled.

I could finally see the inside of the temple. This place looked like it hadn't been touched in years! No way the Society could be using this as a base. Just then, the dagons sniffed the air and started to growl.

"What is it, boys?" I asked.

They were all snarling at something higher up.

"What is-" I started.

I turned around and I then saw a cloaked figure jump down at me. I backed up out of the way and he landed on his feet.

"No skull so I'm guessing he's not a Shadow." I said aloud.

"Leave this place, boy. The Society can not be stopped." He said in an eerie voice.

"We'll see about that." I smirked.

He then flew right at me. Surprised by this, I couldn't avoid him. Instead he caught my wrists and pushed me into a wall.

"Leave and never-" He was cut off when Shard grabbed him with his mouth and then trew him into another wall.

While Rocky, Flame, and Shard were growling at him, Whisp lowered his head and helped me back up. I started to run over to him, but I stopped and turned to the dragons.

"If anyone asks, I did that OK? You all were waiting outside." I told them.

The dragons must be able to understand us, because I could hear them all give a low laugh at me. I walked over the the cloaked person and picked him up.

"Who are you? Where's the Society?" I asked furiously.

There was no answer.

"Don't play dead. My dragons didn't throw you hard enough to.." I started as I pulled off his hood.

His skin was turning gray with every second, he was getting lighter, and his face was drying up. Soon, he crumbled to dust leaving behind his cloak.

"Wait'll the guys here about this." I said to the dragons.

**Sensei's POV**

I have been walking all day. It becomes the dead of night as I reach my destination, The Temple of Souls. The Society of Ghosts place of origin. I climb the mountain it sits upon and make my way to the entrance. I light a torch and make my way inside. As I walk trough the temple, I raise my staff in the air.

"The evil in this place can longer hide. Reveal yourself to me!" I yelled.

I then brought my staff back down onto the ground. When it made contact with the floor, my staff would produce a white light that covered the entire temple. The light would stop and show me that this temple has been used recently. The Society covered it up with a spell to hide themselves. I repeat the process a few more times and everytime I do, I get closer and closer to the Society.

"The evil in this place can longer hide. Reveal yourself to me!" I yelled for the last time.

I brought down my staff and when the light disappeared from the temple, a Shadow jumped out at me.

He punched me in my face and I fell down to the ground. Before I could get up, the Shadow grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I fell on hands and knees and rised my head to see the Shadow coming at me. This must be the one that attacked Kai, because his left leg was made out of metal. As he made his way towards me, his wrsit blades came out of his right vambrace. He then tried to stab me, but I was ready and jumped out of his way.

"This is not the way to end my life." I said.

"That comes later." He said.

My vision soon became blurry as my head began to swim. Something was wrong with me as my legs gave out and I feel on my knees. I look at right arm and saw that a scratch was there. His blades must have been covered with drugs as he cut me. I try to move away, but I fall on the floor. As my eyes closed, I could see others come up and surround the Shadow.

1 Hour Later...

My eyes burst open and I jump to me feet. I look around and see that I'm no longer in the Temple of Souls. In fact, I'm not sure where I'm at.

"Welcome, Sensei Wu..." I hear a voice said.

I turn around and see a man on a screen. He wears all black for clothing and has a scar over his right eye. He appears to be no older than Garmadon or myself.

"...To your doom." He finishes. "I am the King of the Society."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hidden away so that no one can find you." He told me.

"Why am I here?" I asked again.

"You are the most skilled teacher in Ninjago. Your students already checked our abandoned hideouts, but you came alone to our real one and for that you will suffer." I said.

I turn around to see the Shadow from before standing there. He pulls something from his back and I get in a battle stance. He throws at me and I catch it. It's my staff.

Here's the deal..." The king starts.

I turn back to the screen.

"You are hidden somewhere in a maze. Do you see that light there?" He asked me while pointing.

I turn my head to see a white light far away from where I am standing.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's the middle. If you can make it there, you'll go free. Deal?" He said.

"...Alright." I answered slowly.

"However it won't be easy. The maze will change it's path and shape at random points in time. I will also be sending in my Shadow to slow you down from getting to the middle. But if you make it there, you will go free." He told me.

"I will play your game...for now." I said.

"Excellent." He finished as the screen turned off.

The maze already had begun to change as I heard it's stone walls move. I turn my head back to the Shadow to see a wall being made to seperate us.

"I look forward to killing you." He said as the wall closed.

Behind me I heard a wall open. With not much choice, I walked into the maze. I give a small smile because I know with my ninja training, I'll be out very soon.

**Or will you? Sensei's been captured and the ninjas don't know where to go to find him. It'll be up to Sensei Wu to get himself out of this jam. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	4. The Maze

**Thanks to HailsStorm, Anonymous (Guest), and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Sensei's POV**

Four days. I've been in here for four days! Every turn I take leads me to a dead end. The enitre maze changes it's course before I can close to the middle. The darkness is my only protection from the shadow. However, my eyes are bloodshot because every now and then a white flash blinds me. I can only imagine that the Shadow wants me to give up. But I can't.

Along my path, I find food, but I don't eat all of it. It might be drugged or poisoned so I only take small bites then run from it. I'm so tired. If I stop to rest, the Shadow will find me. I just need to keep moving forward. I can't stop now.

My poor students must be worried for me. These walls are made from Venge Stone so I can't use my powers to help me. Even if my students find me, we'll never get out. I'm on my own. I must stay in the darkness. That is where it is-

"Ahh!" I yelled.

Something is in my back. I pull it out and see that it is a throwing knife. I turn my head where I see the Shadow standing there. Before I move away, he throws down one of his pellets. A white flash blinds my eyes. As I rub them, the Shadow attacks me.

He runs up and punches me across the face. He grabs my beard and throws me into a wall. The Shadow then kicks the back of my knee and I fall to the ground. I try to stand up, but he grabs my leg and pulls me away. I look up and see I'm getting farther away from the light. With my free leg, I kick the Shadow's arm and he releases me. I quickly stand back up and run. I don't turn around, but I know he's following me.

I run stright, noturns no nothing. Just straight. Only If I have to turn, do I. I getting so close to the middle, AI can feel it.

"Er!" I grunted.

The Shadow punched me in the back of the head. I turn around to see him grab a knife. As he runs to me I back flip in the air, kicking his face in the process. As he stumbles back I then run up and grab him. As I move my feet with all my strength, the Shadow stays in place. He takes his fist in his hand and then brings them down on my back. I let go of him, but he grabs my throat and lifts me in the air.

With no other idea in mind, I stick my thumbs in his eyes and keep him there. He growls and throws me across the path way. I land hard on a wall and slide down. I look at my hands and see that I'm holding his mask. My eyes widden as I quickly look up. I don't see his face, but I do see him running. Blades come out of his wrists as I close my eyes. When nothing happens I open them.

The maze had changed it shape again, and I look at the wall that seperated us. I give a weak smile and stand back up. As I turn to leave with the mask in my hand, the Shadow yells.

"I will find you!"

I turn my head back to the wall and then proceed on in the maze.

**Cole's POV**

It's been four days an no one has seen or heard from Sensei Wu. I fear that the Society of Ghosts have found him. The team and I have been searching non stop for him. Being the leader, I have to remain calm so the others don't worry. However deep down, I am fearful that something bad has happened to him.

"Everyone, report in." I ordered over comlink.

I'm flying the Ultra Dragon over all of Ninjago while the others are in their teams from before searching.

"PIXAL and I have not found him, but we will continue our search." Zane said.

"We've been all over the roads and still no luck." Nya said.

"We can't find him anywhere, Cole." Lloyd said sadly.

"I've got no luck up here either. What about Mr. Hamato, has he found anything?" I asked.

"He says to go back to Merriam and wait at the docks. I'll go check that out." Jay said.

When we all returned home from searching, Jay and Nya met a strange man in Merriam. Jay went on and on how he's a super being, but Mr. Hamato has declined this. He told us he will explain everything when Sensei returns. But that never happened.

"Alright while he's doing that, everyone else keep searching. We have got to find Sensei." I told them.

I pulled on the dragon's reins and they all flew downwards.

"Come on, Sensei. Where are you?" I said to myself.

**Sensei's POV**

Hours passed ever since I fought the Shadow and I'm still no closer to getting to the middle. I look down at the mask in my hand and grip it tighter. I turn my head when I heard something in the dark. There's nothing there. I have to find my way out of here before I lose my mind.

I keep walking along through the maze, but it feels like I'm walking in circles. I come to a stop when I see an red apple on the ground. The Society must put the food in here so I don't starve to death. I feel my stomach growl as I pick up the apple. I can't play their game. It might be poisioned or deadly. As I stare at the apple, the maze changes again.

"I'll never get out." I said to myself.

Just then, the floor below me raised me into the air. Keeping my balance, I waited until this new wall stopped. When it did, I could see the entire maze below me. I turned my head and that's when I saw it. The middle! The white light was beaming down on it like a calling. A smile made it's way along my face as I ran towards it.

I held my staff along the walls so I could know when the wall would end. With every step I was getting closer and closer to my goal. But then, disaster struck. A small bomb was thrown up next to me and It blew up. The explosion caused me to fall back on the ground. I know it was the Shadow who threw it.

I get up carefully on my feet and keep moving. This time I run because I'm still so close to the middle of the maze. After one more turn I see a room with a white light down the hall.

"Finally." I said to myself.

I start walking along the hall when I feel the maze shake. I look ahead to see a door closing on the middle. My eyes widen in horror as I run to it. Before it closes all te way, I throw my staff in it and it stops, but not for long. I can see my staff bending as th door tries to close itself. I my staff bends in half, I jump in.

I slide agaisnt the floor as my eyes get used to the new light. I look around and I don't see anybody. I only see a large fountain that has nice refreshing water pouring from it. I make my way over to it and stare at the water inside.

I smack my lips together as I feel my tounge run agaisnt my dry mouth. Without thinking, my hands cup together and scoop water in them. I hesitate to put the wsater in my mouth. It might be drugged or poisioned or...

"I don't care!" I yelled.

I drank all the water in my hands and then shove my head into the water. I drink as much as I can until I need to refil my lungs with air. With the cool water still on my face, I rub away any dirt that's been on it for all these days. As I get ready to turn around, someone punches the back of my head. I fall on to the fountain as my arms get in the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Shadow put on his mask that I dropped when he punched me. Before I get back up, the Shadow stabs me through the stomach.

"Sensei Wu, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." He whispered in my ear.

The Shadow removes his blade and I fall to my knees. I grab my bleeding wound to stop the blood from escaping my body.

"B-But..." I struggled to say.

The Shadow then grabs the back of my head and slams my face into the fountain's structure. He then picks me up and I'm lifted into the air. The Shadow then throws me and I land on the floor, hard. I turn my head to see the Shadow putting on brass knuckles and making his way towards me. With my head at this angle I can hear...

"Rushing water?" I asked myself.

Before I can think of anything else, the Shadow turns me over and grabs my gi. Only the upper half of my body his up as my lower half lays on the ground.

"Let's finish this." The Shadow said.

"Wait! The S-Society said I'd g-go free..." I said weakly.

"And you believed them? Ha! I don't know what's sadder? That you believed the Society...or that you thought that you'd go free." He said.

When he finished his sentence, the Shadow then punched my face repeatedly. Blood splattered against the floor with every punch. I can feel my skull crack inside my head as he punches me. After one more punch, the Shadow lets go of me.

"He is ready." He said to himself.

The Shadow picked me up and lifted me into the air.

"My masters I present to you Sensei Wu!" He yelled.

More lights turned on and I could see the Society of Ghosts members sitting above us. All of them wore hoods over their faces except for the king, who sat in the middle of them.

"This is the most skilled teacher in all of Ninjago!? Bah! See how he bleeds like the rest of them?" He said.

I could hear the roaring laughter of all of them come from above me.

"Tell me, what is his fate? How is he to die?" He asked them again.

All the members shouted ways to kill me at once. I could only make out what a few were saying.

"Break his neck!"

"No, bleed him!"

"Cut his throat!"

"No no no! Hang him! Hang him!"

"Take the old man's spine!"

"Cut off his head!"

They all roared at the Shadow as he continued to hold me up. Their yelling went on for minutes until the king yelled.

"SILENCE!"

The entire Society got quiet.

"We will let the Princess Alayne decide." The King said.

All the members agreed on that.

"Yes the princess."

"She will decide."

"She'll know what to do."

"How do you want the old fool to die, my daughter?" The king asked as he turned his head.

The princess stepped into light and I could feel the Shadow's grip tighten on me. This young woman appeared to be the same age as the ninjas. She looked down at me and stared.

"Beat him to death." She told the Shadow as all the other members agreed with her.

"As you wish, my lady." The Shadow bowed his head.

He then threw me against the wall and it cracked.

"Hurt him like this?" The Shadow asked as he punched me all over.

"More! More!" The Society yelled.

The Shadow grabbed my throat and threw me again. This time I fell on the floor. The Shadow turned me over and punched me over and over again. Blood went everywhere with every punch. The floor underneath me began to crack. If he kept this up, we might fall through. The Shadow grabbed my ankles and threw me on the floor multiple times.

"When he finished, the Shadow threw me at the fountain. More blood escaped my body as I tried to get up. The Shadow made his way over to me and put his metal foot on my chest and then shoved my body, causing more bones to break. He then turned me over and shoved my face into the water. I yelled as he held my head down. He would hold my head down for about 15 seconds then lift me back up for 2 and then do it again. Less and less bubbles came up as I began to close my eyes.

The Shadow raised me from the water and then held me tight. He then started to run at full speed and stopped when my body crashed into the wall. The entire room was filled with my bones cracking. The wall behind me also cracked, but not as bad. After that, my entire body went limp. I was still alive, but barely. The Shadow then dropped me and I fell on the floor face up.

"I saved the last breath for you, my masters. Do with him as you will." The Shadow said.

All the members got from their seats and flew down to us like...ghosts. The Shadow stepped backed as the members crowded around me. I laid in my blood as all these strange people climbed over me. Before my eyes fully closed, I could see the princess and the king come up to the sides of the Shadows.

I can't give up. I have to stop them all. I try to move, but I can't. I'm too weak, too broken, too done. Every part of my body is telling me to let go or to give up. I decided to listen to them and closed my eyes.

When I open them, I'm surrounded my stars in space. I look down at my body and see that there is nothing wrong with it.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"Not yet, but you will be soon." A familiar voice said.

I turn my head to see someone I thought I would never see again.

"Father?" I asked.

The First Spinjitzu Master, my father, was sitting behind me with a smile on his face.

"Yes my son, it is me." He said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I've taken your soul to this place before you fully died, but I can't hold onto you forever. Your body is being beaten as we speak." He told me.

"I know. It is the Society of Ghosts." I said.

"I know my son. An ancient evil has been awaken and you can stop it." He told me.

"How? I'm as good as dead. I can't." I said."

"You must, Wu. If you don't the world is doomed. The world I made for you and your brother." He said.

"Father...My bones are broken, my blood is gone, and my body is damaged." I said.

"You can escape from them! I know you can." He said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile.

"You must stop them and return to the elemental masters." He told me.

"How is the world doomed if I die." I asked.

"The Soceity will destroy all who stand in their way. The only way to stop them is with the Ninja of Light." He said.

My eyes widened.

"The Ninja of Light was destroyed when the Soceity fell." I said.

"Yes he was. A scroll has been discovered that fortells the future of the Society. New masters must be found for the Ninja of Light to be awakened again. You must train these new masters." He told me.

"I...I won't fail you father. But how can I possibly escape from this?" I asked.

"You have never given up before, Wu, so you won't start now. Did you give up when your brother tried to steal the weapons?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Did you give up when the ninjas had to be found?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Did you give up when you were swallowed by the Devourer?" He asked me again.

"No." I answered again.

"Did you give up when the weapons were stolen?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Did you give up when the Overlord escaped his prison?" He asked.

"No!" I answered.

"Did you give up when you were captured by the Nindroids?" He asked again.

"No I didn't!" I yelled.

"Are you going to give up know?" He asked.

"No I'm not!" I yelled again.

"Good." He smiled before he disappeared.

I could feel the Society over my body even though I was still here.

"Get...Off...Of...ME!" I yelled.

My entire body jumped up as the members were all thrown back against the walls. They all got up and ran away from me.

"He lives!"

"Run!"

"Kill him, Shadow. Kill him!"

They all escaped laeving the Shadow and me alone.

"Impressive. You still got some fight left in you." He said.

I ajusted my body and got into a battle stance. He did the same as his wrist blades came out.

"Let me see If I can cut it out." He said.

The Shadow ran up to me and tried to slash at my body. I avoided every attack he made. He tried to kick me, but I dodged that as well. He then tried to cut me agai, but I ducked to avoid his blades.

"Hold still!" He yelled.

He jabbed at me, but I caught his arm. I then ripped off his vambrace as it fell to the floor. He tried the same thing with his left arm, but I did the same as before. Now it was my turn. I ran up to him and punched him over and over.

"Leave me...my students...and my family alone." I said with every punch.

He fell back against the same wall as before. Before hi slid down it, I punched my again. With ever punch the wall would break. I stopped punching as he leaned against the wall. I then kicked him with all my strength and he fell threw the wall. He laid there as I grabbed a big rock and walked back to the middle of the room.

"That goes for all of you! Do you hear me!?' I yelled.

I sat down on the floor and began to struck the floor. The floor would crack and break as I brought the rock down on it.

"You said I'd go free and that's what I'm doing!" I yelled.

I kept hitting the floor as I could see rushing water below through some holes.

"I thought I heard water. How else could this fountain be here? We must be over some fresh water rivers. Very sloppy work Society of Ghosts." I mocked.

Just then, the rock shattered in the air.

"No one speaks to the Society like that!" The Shadow yelled.

He tried to grab me, but I jumped in the air and onto his back. I kept grabbing his suit as he tried to pull me off. I then climbed over his body as he tried to attack me.

"Release me!" He yelled.

He then grabbed me and threw me into the fountain. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked as he stepped over the part I was hitting.

I opened my hand to reveal I had taken the pins out of his bombs. His eyes widdened in horror as he tried to take them off. But it was too late.

"BOOM!"

All his bombs went of as I covered my eyes to protect them. I lowered my arm to see a large hold in the ground, but no sign of the Shadow. I got up and walked over to the hold, dragging my left leg.

"I'll be back for you all!" I yelled as I stepped into the hole.

I fell down into the water and I let the rushing current move me along. Sweet freedom.

The water became faster as it pushed me all over this underground cave. It was getting stronger too as I was being pulled under. I soon found my way under the water as the current pushed me down. I was then being pulled again as my body went all over. The water did clean me up and my wounds as I tried to hold my breath. I wasn't sure where I was going as long as it was away from the Society. Minutes passed by as I was still under water leading me somewhere.

**No POV**

Jay was still standing at the docks in Merriam. He was standing there all day because the stranger, Mr. Hamato told him to. Jay could here his communicator beep.

"Anything?" Cole asked when Jay answered.

"Nothing yet, but I'm not leaving. We got to find him." Jay said.

"Don't worry, Jya, we will." Cole said with a smile.

Bubbles came up to the surface of the water.

"Hey Cole I think I got something." Jay said as he got closer.

Sensei Wu gasped for air as he came up through the water.

"Sensei!" Jay yelled.

"Sensei?' Cole asked.

Jay jumped in the water and pulled him up onto land. A few villagers came up to see the commotion.

"Get help! Hurry!" Jay told them.

They all ran back to Merriam to go get help.

"Jay?" Cole asked.

"I've found Sensei, Cole, but he's in bad shape. Get to Merriam quickly!" Jay said.

"We're on our way." Cole said as he hung up.

"Hang on Sensei." Jay said.

"Thank you...thank you...t-thank...you." Sensei said weakly just as more vllagers came and picked him up.

They all rushed back to the village's hospital to tend to his wounds.

Back at the Society of Ghosts' maze, a few of the members and the king were surrounding the hole.

"What an exciting battle." One member said.

The others agreed with him as two more members crwaled up through the hole.

"Well?" The king asked.

"He's gone, your highness." One of them said.

"Look." The other said as he pointed to the left.

Everyone turned their heads to see the Shadow pull his body towards them. His body was now burnt from the explosion, his bones were broken, his blood was black and his clothes were burned. However, his body was healing itself at a fast rate.

"Masters..." The Shadow said.

"You don't get to speak." The king said.

"Master?" The Shadow said.

"Silence!" The king yelled as he kicked the Shadow in his face.

The Shadow turned over on his back as he looked up to the King.

"You failed to kill the old man. Now he has escaped." The king said.

The Shadow hung his head.

"Don't worry. I will end your shame." The king said as he pulled out a sword.

He raised the sword in the air.

"Damage the brain and the Shadow can't heal himself." The king smiled evily.

As he brought the sword, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Princess Alayne?" The king said confused.

"Father, please, do not harm this poor being." The princess begged.

"Why not?" The king asked.

"He did nothing wrong. We sent him out to find a skilled warrior and he did. He would've finished him, but the tunnel stopped him. And we sent him into the maze to hunt down the Sensei, which he did. Father, he was in there for four days looking for him and attacking him. This Shadow has done all that we asked him to do and now that Sensei Wu has escaped, you want to punish him. If you must punish someone, punish me." Princess Alayne told him.

"My daughter, why must I punish you?" The king asked.

"I told Shadow to beat the Sensei, which he did. If I had chosen something else, then the old man might've been dead now." The princess said looking down.

"Oh daughter, I could never be mad at you. Very well, the Shadow may live. We'll send the healers to him to speed up his healing ability." The king said.

"I will stay with him until they get here." Princess Alayne said.

"Of course." The king said as the members left them alone.

Princess Alayne looked down at the Shadow and smiled. She then sat on the ground and put his head in her lap. She began to stroke his head gently as he reached for her hand.

"Thank you...my lady." The Shadow said softly.

The Princess smiled again and gently kissed the top of his head, just as the healers walked over to them.

The king walked down a long hallway with other members of the Society.

"My king, do you think it is wise to keep that Shadow alive?" One member asked.

"He's right. He may heal but not were it matters. Not after that beating." ANother said.

"Relax my brothers, I know what I'm doing. Besides..." The king said as he opened a door.

Everyone stepped into the room and saw about fifty caskets lined up in rows with one opened up.

"...It's not like we only have one Shadow." The king laughed evily.

**I want to say personal thank yous to a few people.**

**HailsStorm: You are always the first one to review my chapters and they are always just so nice to read. No matter what story I right, you are the one who reviews them first. Thank you so much for reading.**

**RapidstarJ: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. And also for adding me to your favorite authors list. I always have a few troubles when I try to write my fight scenes and yet you say I have talents and that it was the best one you've ever read. Thank you so much for that. I can't help but smile and laugh when I read what you have to say.**

**XShinkuKikinX: Thank you so much for your review on the last chapter and for reading my other story Another World. What you told me made me smile so big my cheeks almost ripped. I'm also glad that you're a Cole fan just like me. I propose we find two more Cole fans and form a band :D Anyway, thanks again for your message. It made my day.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter because it was fun for me to write. The next chapter is where I believe the story really starts at.**

**R&R**


	5. Old and New Friends

**Thanks to ****XShinkuKikinX and Shy Girls for your amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us own these series so I'm not sure why they make us put these here.**

**Sensei's POV**

I gasp for air and my eyes burst open. I look around to see I'm in a room, but not my own or a hospital's. I look at the other end of my bed and see my students staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone." I smiled.

"Sensei!" They all cheered.

They all came up to me and gave me a group hug. They pull away and still have smiles on their faces.

"Next time, your taking the dragon." Cole joked.

All of us laughed at that. I look down at my body and see I have a few bandages.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were hopping you could tell us, Sensei." Zane said.

"Jay found you at Merriam and you blacked out. You were gone for four days." Kai said.

"You waited at Merriam all this time?" I asked Jay.

"Oh heck no. We met someone there who gave me and Nya the creeps, but after he told us who he is, we wanted to show him to you." Jay started.

"But, as you know, you weren't there." Nya said.

"After searching for you for days, he finally told me to go back to Merriam. I waited all day and then you gave out of the water." Jay ended with a smile.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's actually waiting for you outside. Come on." Jay said.

Everyone helped me up from my bed and standing up on the floor. Cole and Zane stood by my sides with Kai in the back. Everyone else is in the front.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Garmadon's monestary. It was the closest place to Merriam." PIXAL said.

Nya opened the door and I saw Lloyd sitting on the couch with Garmadon and Misako talking with someone I thought I would never see again.

"Hamato?" I asked with a smile.

"Wu!" He laughed turning around.

Hamato ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you, son?" He asked.

"Doing much better, thank you." I told him.

The ninjas helped me sit down on the couch next to my family.

"Can you believe it, Wu, Hamato is back." Garmadon said.

"Actually I can't believe it. But I'm glad he is." I smiled.

"It's good to see you two again. It has been far to long. However, introductions are in order." He started.

Hamato turned around to the ninjas.

"I've already met Jay and Nya, but for the rest of you, my name is Hamato." He bowwed.

My ninjas bowwed to him as well.

"Hello, Mr Hamato. My name is..." Zane started.

"Zane Julien, Cole Terrene, Kai Pyrrhus, and PIXAL Borg." Hamato said with a smile.

"Uh.." Kai said.

"You see, boys and girls, I'm not any normal human." Hamato said.

"Are you an alien?" Jay asked.

"No, that's absurd." Hamato said.

"Then what are you and how do you know them." Zane said while pointing to my brother and me.

"It was thousands of years ago. After the First Spinjitzu master defeated the Overlord, Ninjago was finally at peace. Years past and the Master would look down from his monestary and smile. One day, he thought he could sense the Overlord returning. He thought the Overlord was going to attack the Heart of Ninjago." Hamato said.

"The Heart of Ninjago?" Lloyd asked.

"An old crystal that contains the balance of the world in it. Who ever wields that crystal could do whatever they want with it." Garmadon said.

"Anyway, the First Spinjitzu Master came down to my village. He asked for brave spinjitzu warriors to join him. Four of my friends and I went with him and we traveled to get the Heart. We walked for months to reach it when finally, we did. There was no sign of the Overlord anywhere, but the Master still wanted to take it back with us. Over the years, the Heart of Ninjago had become a little...unstable. As I climbed up to it, the crystal was glowing bright. I reached out and touched it, but that's when everything went to hell. It reacted out against my touch and an energy blast filled the entire cave. Only me and the First Spinjitzu Master survived. The master took the crystal and myself back to his home. I awoke days later to find out that I could see the futures." Hamato said.

"Futures? Like more than one." Cole asked.

"There are an infinite numbers of posible futures. For example, Cole, in another future you become the worlds greatest dancer, Kai becomes a world famous blacksmith, Jay stays at the junkyard and Zane becomes a biologist." Hamato told them.

"You mean...we never met each other?" Kai asked.

"I possible futures, yes." Hamato said.

The boys looked at each other.

"That's amazing." Jay said amazed.

"It's a total pain in the ass." Hamato said.

"Whoa. What about me?" Lloyd asked.

"You'd sill be at Darkleys." Hamato said.

"Oh man." Lloyd said.

"Anyway, please go one with you story, Mr. Hamato." Nya said.

"I had to get used to using my new powers, so the First Spinjitzu Master allowed me to stay at his monestary. He trained me to keep my mind always calm so my powers don't over react. Eventually, I had my powers under controlled, but the First Spinjitzu Master told me I was always allowed to stay. More years passed and I found out that I don't age. I'm immortal." Hamato said.

"When did you find that out?" PIXAL said.

"On my 60th birthday when I still looked like 25 years old. Ha. That was 700 years ago." Hamato chuckled.

"That explains why you look so much younger than Sensei." Jay said.

"Jay." Nya nudged him.

"Then the boys came into the world. The First Spinjitzu master had created the Golden Weapons when the boys were born. These weapons were to protect the boys if the Overlord ever returned. He loved his sons as much as I did. They were always the nephews I never had."Hamat smiled.

Garmadon and I both smiled at him.

"As the boys got older, I realized they would need the space. I told the First Spinjitu Master I would be leaving and he was sad to see me go. Before I left my family, I told them to stay away from bushes because some snakes hide out there." Hamato ended the last part looking at us.

Garmadon and I turned our heads away.

"I got more control of my powers and I found out I could do so much more. Like stepping into other dimensions, looking into the past and so many other things." Hamato ended.

"That's amazing." Cole said.

"It's all true. But now onto business. Zane, you and PIXAL found a scroll with an ancient language on it." Hamato said.

"Yes we did." Zane nodded.

'You were hopping Misako would be able to translate it, but she can not. Fortuantly I can." Hamato said.

Nobody could even move, not even Garmadon and I. Zane pulled out the scroll and handed it to Hamato.

"My father came to me in a vision, Hamato." I said.

"He told you about the Ninja of Light." Hamato said overlooking the scroll.

"Yes." I told him.

"I thought so, it's all this scroll talks about. 'Only the Ninja of Light can defeat the Society of Ghosts. He must be awaken from his slumber to do so...' Hm? That's interesting." Hamato said.

"What is it?" Misako asked.

"The Ninja of Light will be awaken and have great powers. The great ninja will be summoned by the Elemental Masters." Hamato said.

"Us?" Kai asked.

"You are the masters." Hamato smiled.

"Then am I the Ninja of Light?" Lloyd asked.

"What? No. You're the Green Ninja. This Ninja of Light is an ancient being of great wisdom and strength. You're already got your color, boy." Hamato said.

"How do we summon him?" Zane asked.

"That's the thing. It says the Elemental Masters will summon him when they discover their Ultimate Potential. This can only be unlocked when new masters are discovered." Hamato said.

"New masters? Does this mean we got to find more guys?" Jay asked.

"No, not men." Hamato said.

"You mean girls? Girls can't be masters." Lloyd said.

"Excuse me?" Nya asked crossing her arms and PIXAL putting her hands on her hips.

"Son?" Garmadon said.

"They can be fighters, but they can't be elemental masters." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd!" Misako said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're being crazy sexist right now." Kai said.

"Just speaking the truth." Lloyd said.

"Sigh. I told the First Spinjitzu Master that the Black Ninja should've been the Green Ninja, but he said he saw something special in his grandson." Hamato said walking away.

Hamato went over and grabbed two long suitcases.

"Anyway, I visited the First Spinjitzu Master last year when I saw these futures and he gave me these." Hamato said placing one suitcase on a table.

"What are they?" Garmadon asked.

"Something for the Elemental Masters. New weapons." Hamato said.

"Weapons?" They all asked and coming up to the table.

"The Golden Weapons weren't the first weapons the Master made. He practiced first with silver." Hamato said.

"I thought father destroyed them after the golden ones were made." Sensei said.

"He tried to, but like the Golden Weapons, they can't be destroyed." Hamato said as he opened the case.

The ninjas all drooled over the silver weapons. Each of them looked like their Golden ones, but only silver.

"Not as powerful as the golden ones, but just as dangerous. These are a gift from the First Spinjitz Master. Try not to blow them up." Hamato said.

The ninjas gave a little chuckle at that remark.

"When you take your weapon, drain you powers into it." Hamato said.

"What!?" Jay asked.

"You want your weapons to have the elemental powers, don't you?" Hamato asked.

"Yeah but.." Cole said.

"Butts are for sitting. Besides, once you unlock your Ultimate Potential, you'll get them back." Hamato told them.

The ninjas each looked at each other. They then sighed and Kai was the first to pick up his weapon. Kai looked at his new silver sword and put both hands on the handle. Kai concentrated on his weapon and his entire bodly started to glow. All that glow then went into sword as it caught on fire. Kai opened his eyes and smiled.

"Fy-ah!" Kai yelled as he raised his sowrd in the air.

"That's so cool." Jay said as he picked up his new nunchucks.

He took a handle in each hand and his body started to glow. All the glow went into the nunchucks. The chain conecting the handles became and bolt of lightning and Jay started to swing them around.

"Awesome!" Jay yelled.

Zane picked up his shurikens and did the same as the others. His body started to glow until it went into the shurikens. Zane looked down at his shurikens and threw them. Snow started to fall from them as they went around the room. Both came back to Zane's hands.

"Excellent." Zane smiled.

Cole picked up his silver scythe with both hands. As before with the other three, Cole's body started to glow until it all went into the weapons. His scythe started to form a cloud of dust around itself.

"Oh...Yeah." Cole smirked.

As the ninjas all talked about their new weapons, Hamato placed the other suitcase on the table.

"More gifts?" Misako smiled.

"For our female masters. The Sister Elements as the Master put it." Hamato said.

"What are the elements?" Garmadon asked.

"Wind, Sound, Water, and Nature." Hamato said as he did their symbols with his body. **(A/N: I know sound isn't really a symbol and I'm sure people are gonna say "why not use metal?" Well I'm gonna be using metal for something else.)**

"How will we find them?" I asked.

"Use the weapons as a beacon. When they are close to their wielders, they will glow brightly. Use that to find your way to them." Hamato said.

"I don't suppose you know where we can find these ladies at?" Misako asked.

"I can only say that the first two masters are very close." Hamato smiled as he opened the case.

Two of the four weapons inside began to glow very bright.

**I bet none of you will guess who the first two masters are :)**

**R&R**


	6. A Change in Plans

**Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, Mehri Garmadon, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, RapidstarJ, Shy Girls, LucyBrick123, GemeniZodiac, HailsStorm, nindroidzane, and AwesomeAuthor13 for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this: I don't own Ninjago**

**Cole's POV**

Man that's a bright light! After admirring my brand new silver weapon, someone turns the sun on high. I think it's coming from that second case. One or more of the weapons inside must be glowing. After a few more seconds of this blinding light, it starts to dim down.

"The Fans of Wind and the Sais of Sound have found their wielders." Hamato smiled.

Sensei almost says something, but the two weapons fly out of the case and into the hands of...Nya and PIXAL.

"Ninja-Go!" Hamato yells before doing spinjitzu.

No idea he could do that. He becomes this silver colored tornado and makes his way to Nya and PIXAL. When he gets there, he spins right around them both and they're wearing ninja gi. The design is pretty much the same like ours when we faced the Overlord for the last time. With the X design across the chest and the shoulder armour. Nya's elemental color is yellow while PIXAL's elemental color is purple. I gotta say it, they look hot!

Everyone is staring at them like they have two heads. I'll be honest, when Hamato said the masters would be female, I didn't know two of them would be these two. Sure it makes sense with all the training they've had, but still.

"This is..." Nya started.

"There must be some mistake." PIXAL said.

"The First Spinjitzu Master chose you two for a reason. Whatever that reason maybe, you two are the first new elemental masters. Nya, the Yellow Kunochi of Wind. It blows right through you. PIXAL is the Purple Kunochi of Sound. The sounds are all around you." Hamato smiled.

The girls both looked at each other first before bowing to Hamato.

"Wow. Guess I was wrong. Sorry ladies." Lloyd appologized.

The girls both smiled at him.

"Hm? Perhaps there is some hope for you it, young one." Hamato said before walking off.

Lloyd just stared at him.

"Two masters found, two to go." Misako said.

"Indeed. Anyway, I've done my part. Take the other two weapons. When you're close, the weapons will tell you." Hamato said handing Sensei the case.

"Thank you, old friend." Sensei smiled.

"I will be back when you need me." Hamato smiled back.

"This is so cool. I never thought there would be other elements out there, along with masters. This is gonna be great with you two out there with powers. Right guys?" I said.

I turned around to my brothers and they looked...I'm not sure how they looked. They each had a different expression.

"No way is my baby sister going togo out there and fight along with us!" Kai yelled.

Well, Kai's mad.

"Nya is a ninja? That's so awesome! She was already a samurai and now she's a kunochi! Awesome! This is gonna be great!" Jay exclaimed loudly.

Jay's happy. This caused an agrument between Kai and Jay

"This...is most...surprising. Although PIXAL know's how to fight, due to us teaching her, I never expected her to become a full warrior. Let alone a kunochi. This new adventure we take will be very interesting." Zane said.

Zane's...happy, maybe. Surprised, yes, but happy I think?

"Boys!" Nya yelled trying to get them to stop.

"What's the big deal? She was already a samurai and fought with us!"

"Yeah, but she was wearing armour!"

"She'll have weapons and powers!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"BOYS!" Nya screammed.

Both of them turned their heads to Nya.

"Kai, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." Nya smiled.

"Yeah, but-" Kai started.

"As long as you and Jay are by my side, I will always be safe." Nya told her brother.

Kai's anger went away and he hugged his sister, who returned the favor. Then Jay jumped in the mix. I smiled at them and turned to Zane and PIXAL, who also were hugging.

"Ah, that's nice." Hamato said.

They all stopped hugging and turned towards him.

"Train these girls well, ninja, and the Ninja of Light will return to us." Hamato smiled.

We all smiled back at him and then high-fived.

"Let's start searching for the other two tomorrow." I said with the others agreeing.

As my friends and I were all talking, the elders talked amongst themselves.

**Sensei's POV**

"A power lies within all the eight masters. You must teach them to control it." Hamato said.

"...Understood." I told him.

"Do you? These young eight men and women will gain powers no man has ever seen. They will be unstable...especially Lloyd." Hamato said.

"What about my son?" Misako asked.

"He still has the brain of a child. Remember that. He will gain more powers in the near future." Hamato told us.

"How near?" Garmadon asked.

"Too near." Hamato answered.

I looked at my brother adn Misako and we then turned our heads to Lloyd, who was now with the ninja. My nephew has grown up some in these past few years, but is it enough? He's sometimes rash, too quick, and always looking for a fight. He get's that from Kai.

*Gasp*

I turn my head back to Hamato who has a look of terror on his face.

"Oh my..." He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was hoping we weren't in this timeline." Hamato said.

Before any of us can question him, a purple light appears behind me. We all turn around and the ninja stop talking as we all see a purple vortex in the middle of Garmadon's monestary. The ninjas tighten on their silver weapons as we all stare at what's happening. Just then, four people step out of it. It's too bright to tell, but I can tell that they're men.

"Guys?" One of them asked.

He sounds a lot like...

"Cole?" Cole asked.

They all step farther away from the light and these men look exactly like the ninja. The boys lower their weapons and put them away. I turn to Hamato, who's now pale.

"Jay, my main man." Jay and the one who looks like him said together.

They walked up and high-fived each other.

"Kai, how's it goin'?" Kai and his doppelgänger said.

"What are you all doing here?" Zane asked as he walked up to the one who looks like him.

"We come with bad news." Zane's doppelgänger said.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Lloyd escaped." The Cole doppelgänger said.

This time, the ninjas, the girls, and even Lloyd stopped moving. They all turned pale, just like Hamato.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Garmadon asked.

"Forgive us, sir. We come from another world." Zane2 said.

"Another universe. We're the ninjas of that world. Our Lloyd went drunk with power and became a tyrant." Kai2 said.

"Two years ago, I pulled your ninjas into my world and they helped us defeat our Lloyd." Cole2 said.

"We sent him to the Underworld, but now he's escaped." Jay2 said.

"How did he get out?" Lloyd asked scared.

"We're not sure, but we need your help again. You're our only hope." Cole2 said.

The ninjas looked at each other for a moment.

"We'd like to help..." Kai started.

"But?" Kai2 said a little mad.

"...We have our own problems here." Jay finished.

"We need your help." Zane2 said.

"We appologize, but we've been assigned a new task." Zane said.

"But..." Cole2 started.

"We're sorry, but we can't help you." Lloyd said.

The other ninjas all looked sad and turned around, heading for the portal.

"Wait!" Cole yelled.

They all stopped and quickly turned around. All of our attention was on Cole.

"Hamato." Cole called him over.

"Yes?" He asked as we all walked over.

"You can see the future, does the Society of Ghosts attack Ninjago?" Cole asked.

"Good idea, Cole." Zane said.

"Yeah, yeah. We can see what they'll do and stop them before they do it." Jay said.

"No bolt head! We can see if it's bad enough to go after them or help the ninjas." Kai said.

"Oh...right." Jya said.

"You are not seriously thinking about going are you?" Garmadon asked.

"They're friends dad. They need our help." Garmadon said.

"Boys." Hamato said.

We all turned to look at him.

"I can't see what the Society is doing...because you all do the right thing." Hamato said.

The ninjas nodded to him and turned back to the other ninjas, who were still waiting for a response.

"You'd do the same for us." Kai smiled.

The other ninjas smiled back and all five of them walked up to the portal.

"You need our help and that's what we're gonna give." Jay said.

"Let's go!" Jay2 yelled happily.

Jay2 and Kai2 walked back through the portal. Then Zane2 walked through as Cole2 stayed behind to help the ninjas through. As he was doing that, the rest of us walked up to them.

"Where are all of you going?" Cole2 asked.

"With you?" Nya said.

"No way. This time I really only need the boys. Not all of you." Cole2 said.

"If my son is going, then so are we." Garmadon said as he took Misako's hand.

"He's my nephew and those are my students. I'm going as well." I told him.

"And those are our friends and boyfriends, so the two of us really get to go." Nya said as she pointed to her and PIXAL.

"You are all-" Cole2 started.

"Try all you want, but they go through anyway." Hamato said.

Cole2 tried to contain his anger the best he could.

"Fine...get in." He said.

The ninja's all walked through, followed by the Garmadons, and then the girls leaving behind Cole2, Hamato and myself. As I was about to step through, I turned my head to Hamato, who was standing there.

**No POV**

"Are you not coming?" Wu asked.

"You all don't need me there. Besides, I must stay here." Hamato said.

"But we could use your help." Wu told him.

"I told you I would return when you need me." Hamato said.

"We won't need you there?" Wu asked.

"I didn't say that." Hamato said.

Wu turned back around and started to walk, but he was stopped.

"Wu." Hamato said.

Sensei turned back around and looked at Hamato.

"Watch Lloyd, _carefully_. I fear that this adventure may change Lloyd in a whole new way." Hamato said.

"What do you mean? What happens to him?" Wu asked.

"Something big. Let's just put it at that. You must find out for yourself." Hamato said.

Wu nodded and turned back around. He then ran into the portal followed by Cole2. The portal then closed leaving Hamato alone in Garmadon's monestary.

"I can never watch this next part..." Hamato said.

**If anyone was confused by the second half, the characters are out of my other story, Another World 2. I decided to inter-connect the two stories to make it easier for people not to get confused. This story is taking a little break and I will finish it after Another World 2. If you want to know what happens to the ninja, go check that out. If not, then wait until I update this story again. Until next time.**

**R&R**


End file.
